Late
by Haenia Lee
Summary: Eunhyuk yang ngambek karena Donghae datang terlambat /"Ini adalah perayaan hari jadi kita, tapi kamu menganggapnya seperti bukan hal penting. Kamu jahat!" /HAEHYUK /1S


**© Story line by Haenia Lee**

Saat ini di Korea baru saja memasuki musim dingin. Memasuki awal musim tersebut, suhu udara menurun cukup drastis. Membuat orang-orang malas untuk pergi ke luar rumah. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang masih nampak berjalan di pinggir jalan raya dengan mengenakan jaket tebal, syal, masker dan topi rajut untuk menjaga suhu tubuh mereka tetap hangat, tak lupa payung menemani mereka di mana gerimis juga turut mengiringi langkah kaki mereka.

Tak sedikit pula yang memilih untuk tetap diam di dalam mobil dengan membawa satu cup kopi panas. Berbeda dengan seorang namja manis yang kini lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di dalam sebuah café yang telah dipasang dengan penghangat ruangan atau lebih tepatnya ia tengah menunggu seseorang di dalam café tersebut. Ia cium aroma coklat panas favoritnya yang berada dalam genggaman kedua telapak tangannya, tak lama Ia sesap coklat panas itu pelan untuk menikmati rasanya. Senyum tipis Ia tampilkan sesaat setelah Ia menyesap minumannya itu.

"Huft…" helaan napas kembali Ia keluarkan saat mulai merasa jenuh.

Seseorang yang Ia tunggu sedari tadi tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Mungkin jika seseorang yang Ia tunggu itu hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja, Ia bisa memberi toleransi. Namun, seseorang itu terlambat satu jam lebih. Membuat namja manis itu yang menunggu mulai merasa jenuh dan lelah. Beberapa pesan telah Ia kirimkan pada seseorang tersebut dimana hanya balasan singkat yang Ia terima, 'Aku sedang dalam pejalanan', 'Aku akan segera tiba', 'Lima menit lagi', namun seseorang itupun tak kunjung tiba.

Kalau tak bisa menepati, jangan membuat janji. Batin namja manis itu jengkel.

Namja manis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi seraya menundukkan kepala menatap coklat panas miliknya yang mulai dingin. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk sendok di dalam gelasnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa jenuh hingga namja manis itu tak menyadari ada seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya seraya memandangnya lekat, tak lupa Ia tampilkan senyum menawan andalannya. Tidak. Namja manis itu hanya pura-pura tak menyadari seseorang yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Seseorang itu tahu, bahwa namja manis di hadapannya tersebut tengah berpura-pura tak mempedulikan kehadirannya. Rupanya namja manisnya kini tengah merajuk padanya. Namja manisnya? Ya. Seseorang itu mengklaim namja manis yang berada di hadapannya adalah miliknya.

Kini mereka hanya saling diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya seseorang itu tengah memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat namja manis di hadapannya tak lagi merajuk padanya. Namun, akhirnya Ia menyerah dan memilih diam. Sedang si namja manis tengah malas untuk sekedar mengucap satu kata saja. Tak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung , "Huft…" si namja manis kembali menghela napasnya karena semakin merasa jenuh. Si namja manis yang sangat tak suka dengan keheningan dan suasana canggung pun terpaksa memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Sejenak Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Kau terlambat satu jam lebih delapan belas menit," ucapnya tanpa berniat menatap si namja tampan, sang lawan bicara.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata yang namja tampan itu ucapkan. Kemudian Ia memberikan sebuket bunga mawar warna putih yang sedari tadi Ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya pada si namja manis.

Namja manis itu menatap lekat bunga favoritnya yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap si namja tampan. Dilihatnya, si namja tampan memandangnya lembut seraya memamerkan angelic smile-nya, "Untukmu," ucap si namja tampan saat si namja manis tak memberi respon apapun sekedar mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima bunga tersebut.

"Kau pikir dengan bunga itu aku akan memaafkanmu?!" ucap sang namja manis ketus seraya beranjak dari kursinya berniat untuk meninggalkan café tersebut.

Si namja tampan sedikit terkejut dengan penolakan dari namja manisnya. Ia pun segera mengejar namja-nya sebelum namja manis itu merajuk semakin parah.

"Hyukie Baby…" seru namja tampan itu masih mengejar langkah si namja manis yang dipanggilnya 'Hyukie Baby' tersebut. Namun, namja manis itu masih terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh.

Grep…

Namja tampan itu berhasil meraih lengan si namja manis, "Hei, dengarkan aku dulu," pinta si namja tampan. Namun, namja manis yang Ia klaim sebagai miliknya masih tak acuh dan memilih memunggunginya. "Maafkan aku, ya. Sungguh tadi adalah rapat tercepat yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa ada rapat dadakan seperti ini. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk menemuimu," jelas si namja tampan mencoba memberi pengertian pada namja manis di hadapannya.

"Kamu jahat, Hae-ya. Aku benci padamu!" namja manis itu memukul lengan si namja tampan yang Ia panggil 'Hae-ya' berkali-kali tanpa mempedulikan namja tampan itu yang meringis kesakitan. Namun, namja tampan itu hanya diam saja tanpa melawan.

Namja manis itu yang mulai lelah akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan mari-memukul-si-namja-tampan namun, tak menghentikan isakan kecilnya, "Ini adalah perayaan hari jadi kita, tapi kamu menganggapnya seperti bukan hal penting. Kamu jahat!" satu pukulan keras namja manis itu layangkan pada dada sang namja tampan.

"Akh…" namja tampan itu sedikit meringis merasakan dadanya yang ngilu.

"Sakit?" tanya namja manis itu dengan menunjukkan ekspresi kuatir.

Sementara si namja tampan hanya mengulum senyumnya. Namja manisnya sangat lucu. Batinnya. Namja-nya yang tengah merajuk padanya masih sempat juga kuatir padanya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab si namja tampan akhirnya.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kamu terlambat dan melupakan hari jadi kita." Si namja manis kembali merajuk dengan memasang wajah sebalnya pada si namja tampan.

Si namja tampan hanya tersenyum atau sekarang tengah tertawa geli di dalam hati. Namja manisnya benar-benar lucu dan polos. Batinnya. "Maaf, aku janji akan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya," pintanya berharap si namja manis mau memaafkannya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau akan mengulanginya lagi?!" namja manis itu menatap si namja tampan tajam.

Duh. Sepertinya Ia salah bicara. Batin si namja tampan lagi. Dapat dilihatnya, namjanya semakin menatapnya sebal. Si namja tampan hanya menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Kenapa hanya diam, Lee Donghae?!" sentak si namja manis.

Namja tampan itu, yang disebut Lee Donghae akhirnya menyerah. Jika namja manisnyanya sudah menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, itu artinya si namja manis sudah benar-benar marah, "Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Donghae, si namja tampan itu akhirnya lebih memilih mengalah daripada namja manisnya semakin merajuk.

"Kamu bicaranya terpaksa begitu. Lebih baik tidak usah berjanji." Balas si namja manis ketus.

Astaga. Salah bicara lagi. Sabar, Lee Donghae. Kali ini jangan sampai salah bicara lagi atau namja di hadapanmu akan marah dan meninggalkanmu. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Hanya karena Ia terlambat, Ia harus ditinggal namja manis nan seksi di hadapannya tersebut. Tidak mau. Batinnya nelangsa.

"Aku janji, Baby. Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Jika aku melanggar janjiku, kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku." Ucap Donghae mantap meski sebenarnya dalam hati Ia merasa kuatir jika janjinya malah akan menyengsarakan dirinya suatu saat nanti. Tidak. Dia harus yakin. Demi namja-nya tercinta.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang namja manis berbinar. Oh ayolah, baru saja Ia merajuk. Benar-benar orang yang moody.

"Ne." balas Donghae mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Yeee! Aku sayang Donghae," namja manis itu tertawa riang seraya memeluk Donghae untuk menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya. Donghae dengan senang hati menerima pelukan tersebut dan membalasnya.

"Ini," setelah pelukan itu lepas, Donghae memberikan sebuket bunga mawar yang sedari tadi Ia bawa pada sang namja manis tercinta.

Sang namja manis dengan senang hati menerima bunga tersebut, lalu Ia meresapi aroma bunga mawar dalam genggamannya yang masih terlihat segar, "Gomawo," ucapnya tulus. Donghae membalasya dengan senyum menawan dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan di dalam hati karena berhasil menenangkan namja manisnya yang tadi merajuk.

"Oh iya, kadoku mana?" Interupsi si namja manis seraya menyodorkan sebelah telapak tangannya yang tak Ia gunakan untuk memegang bunga pada Donghae.

Donghae yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan seketika menghilangkan senyum tersebut seraya menatap kekasihnya heran, "Eh?" Ia menatap sang namja manis bingung.

"Ini kan perayaan hari jadi kita, Hae-ya. Di mana-mana perayaan pasti ada kadonya. Aku mau kadoku. SEKARANG." Ucap sang namja manis mutlak tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Tapi aku sudah membelikanmu bunga favoritmu. Apa tidak cukup?" tanya Donghae dengan membuat ekspresi sememelas mungkin berharap namja manisnya mau mengerti dirinya.

"Hanya bunga? Dasar pelit." Sungut sang namja manis tanpa perasaan.

"Lalu kamu mau apalagi, hm?" tanya Donghae mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah sang pujaan hati yang kelewat manja.

"Kamu yakin akan mengabulkan apa yang aku inginkan?" tanya si namja manis tak yakin pada sang kekasih.

"Apa sih yang tidak untuk My Baby," goda Donghae seraya menoel dagu sang kekasih genit. Membuat sang kekasih merona hebat karenanya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" namja manis itu menarik satu lengan Donghae untuk ikut bersamanya. Sementara Donghae menurut saja kemana sang namja manis akan membawanya pergi.

"Tadi aku melihat anak anjing yang sangat lucu di Pet Shop seberang café, Hae-ya. Belikan untukku, ya?" pinta si namja manis manja.

"Iya." Donghae mengacak rambut hitam pekat namja manisnya gemas dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur. Sedang lengan lainnya masih ditarik oleh si namja manis.

"Terus tadi aku melihat T-shirts couple. Bagus deh. Kita beli juga, ya?" pinta sang namja manis yang masih mengoceh tanpa henti. Donghae hanya bergumam meng-iya-kan saja keinginan sang kekasih daripada melihatnya merajuk kembali.

"Setelah itu kita ke Namsan Tower, ya? Kita beli kopi panas terus melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Seperti adegan Goo Jun Pyo dan Geum Jan Di. Pasti romantis." Namja manis itu menerawang jauh, membayangkan hal-hal yang akan Ia lakukan bersama sang kekasih. Dan itu berhasil membuat pipinya kembali merona. Membuat Donghae gemas dan mencubit pipi mulus sang namja manis.

"Aku juga mau nonton film, tapi kita nonton di rumah saja. Aku hanya ingin menontonnya bersamamu…"

Ocehan pun terus terdengar dari bibir sang namja manis dengan keinginannya yang mungkin tak akan berhenti hingga membuat dompet Donghae menipis atau tagihan rekening yang membludak. Tak apa. Asal namja manisnya senang dan tak ngambek lagi.

**END**

**Haenias's Area**

FF ini saya buat hanya dalam waktu semalam, entahlah tumben ide sedang mengalir lancar

Maaf kalau ceritanya monoton, atau ada typo(s)

Terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini dan mohon review :)

Salam, HaeHyuk Shipper


End file.
